Leavin'
by uneeqfanfiction
Summary: Leavin' by Jesse McCartney. This song is hott! So you should read this fanfic cause its about Sasuke and Sakura and this song. Don't be fools the song is ALL about sex. Catch my drift! Mature for sex.. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

Leavin by Jesse McCartney. This song is soo hott! Watch the music video. Enjoy.

* * *

Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor this song. This hott hott song!

_Hey baby girl  
I've been watching you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing_

I never knew why I never thought about her this way before. There was no reason to _not_ think about her this way. Her beatiful rose locks, those sweet curves, her pouty lips and that perfect ass. Yup no reason. So why is it I'm only doing this now? Now that she's going out with Naruto? Maybe its because theforbidden fruit is much more tempting? Well, avenging is very hard work and a very long job. After I killed Itachi I was worried about what Tsunade would do when I got back to Konoha.

But she never even talked tome face to face. She sent Sakura. That was the first time that I felt attracted to her in any way. She was wearing something like what she used to wear but instead it was shorter and there were no sleeves. No sleeves at all. It was a dress, not that thing with slits in the end of it. A tight short dress.And she wasn't wearing training shorts under either. Just a laced thong. How do I now this? As I said it was short.

_You make me want to take you out and let it rain  
__I know you got a man but this is what you should say_

"Oh, Sasuke-kun..." 

That sweet moan of hers. Makes me hard everytime. The first time we ever did it was in a broom closet in the hospital. I had pushed her inside with me, pinned her to the wall and started to ravage her neck with kisses. Sucking, licking and kissing her sweet, sweet skin.

"Sasuke-kun," she had pushed me away and looked me straight in the eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked me. "I'm going out with Naruto."

"So?" I replied pinning her wrists above her head when they had started to push me away from Sakura. I had kissed Sakura on her pouty little lips, fortunately she didn't say anything else. Just kissed me back. I let go of her wrists to hold her whole body against the wall. When I left Sakura's lips she whined until I pulled down her black laced thong, which was already wet, and lapped at her pussy. 

"Oh, that's sooo good," she arched towards me, grinding her hips towards my mouth as I kept licking at her wet pussy. I stopped licking but then started to suck at her clit."Oh, Sasuke," she moaned again. 

I heard footsteps and stopped sucking at her. When Sakura started to protest I covered her mouth with my hand. The footsteps stopped. Stopped right infront of the broom closet door._Our_ broom closet door. 

"Sakura?" Naruto's voice rang from the other side of the closet door. Sakura's green orbs widened when she heard her boyfriend's voice. The door knob rattled, Naruto had grabbed the knob. I saw the golden colored oval turn in the dark.

"Naruto! Tsunade wants to see you!" Shikamaru's voice came from somewhere distant on the other side. The knob came loose when Naruto let go of it and ran away from the door.

I let go of Sakura's mouth and she gave a sigh. "Sasuke, I have to go," she told me reaching down for her underwear.

I grabbed her wrist and looked at her straight in the eyes. "No you don't." I told her sternly. I directed her hand towards my hardening member. "You feel that? You need to finish something." 

Sakura's lips parted and gave out an exasperated sigh. She kissed me on my lips and started to pull down my pants. I smirked against the kiss and pushed up her shirt feeling ather tits. 

She shoved me towards the wall and grabbed my member. She pushed it inside her tight, wet pussy. "Oh, Sasuke-kun," she bit her lips. "You have such a big, fat cock!"

I smirked, proud of what she had said. I got off the wall and pushed Sakura on the other wall, nestling me even deeper in her. I pulled out and shoved back inside her as she moaned and moaned. 

"Mph, Sakura," I managed to grunt out. I shoved roughly back inside her over and over again until I felt her tightening against my cock. And then...that mind-numbing, star- bursting orgasm. 

"Oh," Sakura moaned, quivering from the orgasm.

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more gray skies  
Girl we flyin on a g-5, g-5_

"Why don't you break up with him?" I had asked Sakura after our 5th time having sex behind Naruto's back.

Sakura had seen Naruto with Hinata. She had cried to me seeking comfort. Let's just say that she got more than _emotional_ comfort. You follow me?

"Why would I break up with him?"

"Why not?"

"Because I love him."

"Well, he obvioulsy doesn't love you." Sakura slapped me across the face. Ouch!

"Don't you **dare** talk about Naruto like that!"

_And I'm leavin' never lookin back again...  
So callhim shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that _

The sixth time was on Valentine's day. Word was that Naruto bought Hinata flowers and chocolates but didn't buy Sakura anything. Well, _I _had bought Sakura chocolates. And I had gotten a reward too. 

"Oh! Sasuke! You bought me chocolates!" she had squealed when I showed up in her apartment with a box of chocolates in the shaped of the letters of her name. 

"Yea well," I rubbed the back of my neck. 

"Thank you!" she hugged me tightly and then let go.

"I'll be back," she skipped towards her room.

_Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out  
Man I'll put my money money where my mouth is  
Cause you the baddest litte thing that I've ever seen  
So ima ask you one time if you got a man_

I sat down on her coach holding the box of chocolates in my hand. 

"Like it Sasuke-kun?" I heard Sakura purr in the direction of her room.

**OMY FREAKING GOD!**

Sakura was wearing nothing but a see through bra anda see through lacy thong. I heard her giggle and walk towards me. 

She pulled my pants down and grabbed my already hard member. She gave it a squeeze and then kissed the tip. 

She then started to lick it like it was the lollipop of life. I fell back on the couch as the pleasure came swarming over my body.

"Sakura," I groaned out. "Mmm," Sakura then moaned in answer, her moan vibrating all over my cock.

I felt those spasms on the tip of my member, signalling that I'm about to come.

I blasted a huge load right on Sakura's cute face and she licked off. 

Sakura smiled and stood up. She cradled my cock, which was hardening again, and bit her lips in a seductive way

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more gray skies  
Girl we flyin on a g-5, g-5  
_

I grabbed her by the hips and then slung her over my shoulder.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! Put me down!" She squealed.

I carried her all the way towards her room and plopped her down on her bed. Sakura grabbed my hair and forced me down to kiss her. God, do i love it when she's like this. I pulled away from her and started to kiss down her neck. I stopped at her tits and grabbed behind her unlocking her bra. 

Sakura's beautiful, perfect tits spilled out as I tossed the bra somewhere, already forgotten. I sucked on one of her rosy buds, licking, biting and pinching until I knew she had enough then moved on to the other one. 

After Sakura begged me to go lower I let go of her tits and started to kiss my way down until I reached her wet pussy. I pulled down her soaked thong and licked my lips hungrily looking at her newly shaved pussy. 

I sucked on her pussy first, letting her get a taste of what I'm about to do to her. Then I lapped her flowing juices up with flat-tounge licks. After that I sucked on her clit just like how I sucked on her tits, licking and biting like there was no tomorrow.

Then I drove my tounge inside her pussy as far as it would go. Imagining that it was my cock instead of my tounge.

"Ohh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out her orgasm hitting her hard.

_And I'm leavin' never lookin back again...  
So callhim shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that_

I smirked as I lapped up her juiced, feeling her quiver against my tounge. 

I kissed my way up her body and smashed my lips on Sakura's pouty ones. Sakura grabbed my hair and pushed me even more towards her sweet lips.

I kicked down my pants and my boxers. It was getting tight in there anyways. Then I positioned my self infront of Sakura's pussy. I pushed my way in groaning at how tight she was. 

I roughly pulled out and then shoved back inside again and again. God did it feel good!

I felt those tiny spasms again, and this time it feels like its a big orgasm!

"Oh, Sasuke!" Sakura moaned out as I grunted in response. 

_Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Just tell him to the left left left  
Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Cause we gone & we gone & we gone  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you need to tell him_

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more gray skies  
Girl we flyin on a g-5, g-5_

I kept hovering over Sakura, panting.

I heard the front door open. But this time I didn't care if Naruto caught us. And I had a feeling that Sakura didn't care either.

Footsteps rushed over to the room, then they stopped. Keys hit the floor jingling. My eyes were closed the whole time so I didn't know how Naruto's expression looked like. But I knew, somehow, it was Naruto.

_And I'm leavin' never lookin back again...  
So call him shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
__Have you singing all night, like that_

I fell down on the bed, beside Sakura my eyes still closed. I felt Sakura get up, that was when I opened my eyes. Unbelieveably she was smiling!

"Naruto! Hi! How was your day?" Sakura came up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek, like he didn't just see her cheating on him.

Sakura started to gather her clothes, underwear, and put them on. That was when I noticed my cue to put my pants and my shirt back on. Somewhere between the blowjob and the amazing sex I had lost my shirt too! Not just my mind.

Sakura grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room.

"Oh! And Naruto, hunn? I'm leavin, tell Hinata I said hi!" Sakura shouted as we exited out of the apartment.

* * *

That was the first time EVER that I had finished a fanfic in ONE (yes ONE!) day. Oh yea! I know the song doesn't sound like its about sex(!) but if you watch the music video you'll see its about sex. Anyways tanks for reading and... review! Yes! Go ahead and click the blue button.


	2. Leavin' 2?

Guys, hi! This isn't really a chapter but I'm just being concited here. PLEASE REVIEW! I might give you guys a sequel if I get lots of reviews. SOOO review plese plese plese! Oh! And please give me an idea for the sequel (if i get lots of reviews). Its another songfic. But the song needs to be by Jesse McCartney (DAMN he's cute!). SOOO like yea.


	3. No Leavin 2? Sad

All right. I have gotten enough reviews that tell me that I **shouldn't write** a sequel. I guess its meant to be because i can't really find a plot for a sequel. Or a main idea sort of thing. I'm starting on a new fanfic. Oooh, what's this? Another Jesse McCartney song? Soo hottness! So I won't be making a sequel. And no its not because I'm lazy (this coming from the girl who hasn't started on her spring break homework). I just have a lot onmy hands lately. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, really appreciate it. I'll try to put more details into the sex next time. So keep an eye on a new fanfic wontcha? 

loves and kisses,

uneeqfanfiction


	4. New FANFIC!

I have a new fanfic! Its another Jesse McCartney song too! Naughty.. So its called "Finally 18" and its a Sasuke and Sakura story. Please PLEASE read it. And REVIEW! Don't forget to REVIEW!

loves and kisses,

uneeqfanfiction


End file.
